composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Approval/Skyra Timber
Crystal 1) Describe your character's backstory. Are from the upper, lower, or middle class? Who are their parents? Give a thorough, precise story of your character's history. A paragraph minimum. Sky had a rough childhood. Her twin sister was her favorite person in the world. They did everything together. They pranked others together, they studied together, they helped each other, they gossip together, they did everything together. But it all stopped when her parents decided that her sister Alicia was a bad influence on her. Sky's parents weren't the nicest. They had one favorite, and that was Sky. And if Alicia was a bad influence on Sky, it had to stop. George and Caroline decided that the best way for Sky to grow up like a good child with good grades, was to separate them. Sky and Alicia fought the possibility of them being separated for years. But at the age of 10, it finally happened. George and Caroline separated the twins. They sent Alicia away, and told her that she was never allowed to see Sky again. The twins were furious. But George and Caroline had made up their minds. Sky and Alicia met up in secret every night. But after a few months, their parents found out, and confronted them both. Alicia was never seen again after that day Losing Alicia effected Sky a lot. She failed tests, avoided her parents, and rarely ever spoke to anyone. Sky is 14 and a Charger 2) Describe their appearance. Do they have brown hair? Blond? Keep in mind that all elves' eyes are any shade of blue. If you have a model in mind for your character, you only need to say who she or he is. Sky has sapphire blue eyes and brown hair. Her Model is Annie LeBlanc 3) What personality type are they? Extrovert? Be thorough and give a paragraph minimum. Sky was a very cheerful, happy, kind, friendly, mischievous girl, up until she lost Alicia. Only someone like Alicia, or Alicia, can bring that personality out of her again. But until that happens, Sky is a shy, quite, girl, who doesn't care about a lot of things. 4) What is your character good at? What are they bad at? What field do they want to improve? How good are they at skills? Pranking Tricking others Winning most arguments Used to be good at school Please bold your choices in the following questions. What is your character's ability? Are they a Talentless? If so, skip the ability question. A) They are ''not ''a Talentless B)They are a Talentless(if you chose this, then skip the following questions). Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A)They have not manifested. B) They have manifested(if you chose this, then state what ability he or she has.) Charger Please bold your options in the quiz. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:KotLC/Approved Characters